He Loved You Too
by Mari Grem
Summary: Metioned Suicide. HarryPansy. He loved you too,he loved you just as much as you loved him, maybe more because you were a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: A cute little HarryPansy oneshot. I like it, it'ssad and has fate and soulmates in it, perfect if you ask me. I just think it could have been written better, but, whatever. Please review! -Cole**

* * *

He loved you too.

Did you know that? He loved you more than anything in the world. He barely knew you, yet he loved you as the sun loves its flames. He loved you just as much as you loved him, probably more, because he's a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin and Slytherins don't fall in love.

But you did, and so did he. Neither of you realized it until it was too late. But that doesn't matter now, does it. Becasue you're with draco and he's with Luna and you know that this is the way it's supposed to be. It doesn't matter that you're just as smart as him, just as brave, just as loyal. It doesn't matter that society watches you as it watches him, that you know what he's going through. What does matter is that she can comfort hi and you can't, that she can love him and you can't.

It's the fact that he conciously allows himself to love her, even though his heart, his whole sub-concious being, belongs to you. Don't you realize that you had your chance? And you gave it up, you culd have told him, you could have told him at Hogwarts, after Hogwarts, it didn't matter. But you can't tell him now, it's too late. He's getting married. It's his wedding day for God sakes.

"Does any one have any reason for these two people to not be joined in Holy Matrimony, Speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was your chance, and you just stood there, like a good girl. Pansy, you are an idiot. He's right there, take him, claim him as yours, do something.

Three years later, you watch as Luna holds young Cali in her arms. It's sickening, really, that should have been your baby. You knew it and he knew it. He still loved then too, he never stopped loving you. He would visit your house every day, remember. He would knock on the door and Cali and Brandon would play while you and he talked about anything and everything. You were slowly falling even more in love with him, and he with you.

You knew it was wrong, but you didn't end it. You loved hi with all of your heart. But you didn't tell him. You had your chance once, he almost kissed you a few years later, but you held your peace.

Twenty years late, Cali and Brandon are in the hospital, baby Lily Anne Pansy Malfoy is being born. You and Harry embrace happily, another moment for you to tell him you love him. But you refuse to, this is their day, don't ruin it.

And now he's dead. He'd dead and you can't tell him. He died alone, he had no one besides you left, and you disappeared because you couldn't kepp loving him. You ran to France only to return for his funeral. And now you sit here, mourning for him. Tears falling incessantly from your eyes. Falling onto the grave stone, the tears soon form a puddle at your knees, but still you cry. You never told him, never.

You walk to his old home and find a note scribbled on his door. It is addressed to you, so you take out your glasses and begin to read.

_Dearest Pansy,_

_I never told you this, but I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone. Not even Luna or Cali or dear, sweet Lily could claim my heart from you. I am so sorry you didn't know, so sorry I didn't tell you. But fate didn't want us to be together. We were destined to fall in love, we were soul mates, I know it, but we were fated to be seperated, never to fulfill our desires._

_Pansy, I just want you to know, I love you, I always will. Until the end of time._

_Love,_

_Harry_

You walk up the steps, alone, and with out a cane. The pain in your knees is unbearable but still you press on, You reach the highest tower of this old house, and you jump into the lake below.

You died before you hit the ground. I know you did, because there was no fear in your eyes, there was only sorrow. Grandma, there was only sorrow because he loved you too.

Yes, he loved you too.


End file.
